warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deerfoot
}} |age=Unknown |death=unknown |kit=Deerkit |apprentice=Deerpaw |warrior=Deerfoot |mother=Lizardstripe |father=Mudclaw |sister=Tangleburr |brother=Runningnose |foster brother=Brokenstar |mentor=Cloudpelt |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=Unknown}} Deerfoot is a tom. Deerfoot was a ShadowClan warrior under Raggedstar’s, Brokenstar’s, Nightstar’s, and Tigerstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. He was born as Deerkit under Cedarstar to Lizardstripe and Mudclaw along with his littermates, Tanglekit and Runningkit, and later gained Brokenkit as a foster sibling. He and his siblings shunned and bullied Brokenkit in their youth. He was apprenticed to Cloudpelt as Deerpaw, and later earned his warrior name, Deerfoot. He was a very outspoken and prideful warrior, questioning and opposing Tigerclaw when he began to take over ShadowClan. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Deerkit is born to Lizardstripe and Mudclaw, and his siblings are Runningkit and Tanglekit. He is the first of his litter, along with Tanglekit to leave the nursery. Yellowfang finds he and his littermates taunting Brokenkit about his parents because he doesn't know who his mother is. Deerkit tells Brokenkit he smells funny. Brokenkit lashes out a paw at the three kits and Deerkit shrinks away. Deerkit tells Brokenkit that his mother could have been a rogue, a kittypet, or even a badger, and calls him names. Yellowfang breaks up the kits' argument and Deerkit is said to look defiant. Later, Deerkit and Tanglekit approach Brokenkit and tell him the old she-cats and sick cats were the only friends in the Clan that Brokenkit had. The two kits continue to taunt Brokenkit and he lashes out at Deerkit. Deerkit yowls that it had hurt and Yellowfang replies that it will serve him right. :Deerkit becomes an apprentice, named Deerpaw, and his mentor is Cloudpelt. When Brokenkit is apprenticed to Nightpelt, Yellowfang hears Brokenpaw ask Deerpaw why did he get the sick tom as a mentor, Brokenpaw says that it isn't fair at all. Cedarstar announces Brokenpaw, Tanglepaw, and Deerpaw's apprenticeship as warriors at a Gathering, he also announces Runningpaw becoming apprentice medicine cat. Later, Tanglepaw gets injured while practice fighting with Brokenpaw. The she-cat briefly mentions to Yellowfang that she wants to hurry and get back to training so that she could see Brokenpaw beat Deerpaw. When Raggedstar becomes leader, Deerpaw remarks to Brokenpaw that he must be proud that his father is the leader. Soon after, Deerpaw thinks that it is unfair that Brokentail became a warrior just because his father is ShadowClan's leader. :Deerpaw becomes a warrior, earning the name Deerfoot. He is seen leaving the camp to go battle training. Yellowfang asks if they should feed the Clan first, and Deerfoot replies that the Clan can wait. When they return from training, Deerfoot is seen limping. Deerfoot is then seen yelling out suggestions to Brokenstar at a Clan meeting. After Brokenstar tells the elders to live outside of the camp, Deerfoot is seen agreeing with him. When Marigoldkit and Mintkit are found dead, Deerfoot asks Brokenstar how the kits died. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Deerfoot, Boulder, and Fernshade stumble into Tigerclaw's view. The former inquires why they were informing them of their problems, pushing his way between the other two. Deerfoot adds that they were no longer their Clanmates, as when they decided to follow Brokenstar, they broke the warrior code, while he glares at Tangleburr and Blackfoot. He then fixes his gaze on Tigerclaw, snarling that the latter is not to be trusted, asking what he was to plan, as he believed his Clanmates would have had clawed his fur off at that point. Tigerclaw replies that he decided to leave, and while flaring his nostrils, Deerfoot remarks that he can't imagine him giving up easily. Tangleburr then offers to hunt for the two, but Deerfoot and Tigerclaw refuse, with the former reasoning that they could hunt for themselves. :When he visits again, Deerfoot remarks that they could still hunt for themselves, walking forward. His eyes glisten, and Tigerclaw thinks the ShadowClan cat is beginning to get sick. Deerfoot says that the cats left the Clan for a reason, suggesting to think twice before letting them rejoin. However, Runningnose scolds him, telling him to show some gratitude. When Nightstar dies, Deerfoot inquires why they should let outsiders do everything for them, and Tigerclaw meets his gaze before explaining. While arranging the battle training, Deerfoot, in a mild voice, remarks that they could arrange their own hunting patrols, eyes gleaming with challenge. Tigerclaw replies that he meant his cats could help restock the fresh-kill pile, and Deerfoot blinks. The dark tabby then thinks that he was going to question him at every turn, but Mapleshade, in his head, remarks that they would deal with him at another time. When nearing Gathering time, Deerfoot stands up, hissing that the Gathering was the next day, asking if StarClan desired for them to appear weak and leaderless in front of the other Clans. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly called Deerleap. *Despite his appearances in ''Tigerclaw's Fury, he is not listed in the allegiances. Kin Members Father: :Mudclaw: Mother: :Lizardstripe: Sister: :Tangleburr: Brother: :Runningnose: Foster brother: :Brokenstar: Trees Genetic Foster Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Rehfußru:Олень (племя Теней)fr:Patte de Daimfi:Deerfoot Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters